Frequently, canoe users find that a singled bladed canoe paddle is less effective than would be a doubled bladed kayak paddle. Users may wish to convert between canoe paddles and a kayak paddle for a number of reasons. For example, the user may be paddling alone, windy conditions may arise, or the user's partner tires out or wants to do something else like take pictures. However, current methods of allowing a canoeist to choose between canoe paddles and kayak paddles are less than satisfactory for a number of reasons.
For example, there are other paddles that convert from single to double by using a push button and spring lock. These paddles must be purchased with the spring lock. This makes this solution both inapplicable for existing canoe paddles and also dramatically increases the cost of the canoe paddles.
Alternatively, some canoeists take both single and double bladed paddles in the canoe with them. Storing the double bladed paddle while paddling with the single blade is very bothersome as is storing the single bladed paddles while paddling with the double bladed paddle. Space is at a premium in the canoe and the extra paddles are a waste that is often more trouble than it is worth.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive device which can be used to secure two canoe paddles in a configuration that they can be used as a single kayak paddle. Further, there is a need in the art for the device to be as small as possible, to preserve space within the canoe. Moreover, there is a need in the art for the device to be simple to use.